Kryptonut
by Li-Halo
Summary: In which Splendid runs into the twins midway through a museum robbery, and the typical chase ensues. However, the game changes entirely when the twins employ a certain chest containing none other than the fatal Kryptonut. Against his will, Splendid is forced to obey them. It's either submission, or death... M for rape, yaoi, lemon-ness... The usual, guys.


The minute they had shown him the chest, Splendid had given up.

It was simple on their part- Rob a museum, meet up with Splendid on their way out, and attempt to throw him off. But when Splendid managed to nab Lifty, Shifty knew it was time for the little games to end.

When he had produced the chest, Splendid immediately dropped the younger twin, and backed up. "D-Don't... Open that," He stammered, putting his hands up.

Lifty rejoined his brother, and they both began to stalk towards him slowly, lazily, as if they had already won. And they technically had.

"We won't open it," Shifty consented, nodding. "If you follow our orders."

With a glance towards his brother, Shifty closed in on Splendid, putting his hand against the wall next his head, gracefully leaning down and kissing him. Splendid attempted to push him away, but Lifty pinned his other arm against the wall, and Splendid felt his powers drain away. Was the kryptonut really that strong, or was it his imagination? Either way, he had lost the strength to fight back. Suddenly, Shifty slipped his tongue into his mouth, no pauses, and no hesitation.

Splendid closed his other hand into a fist, managing one last struggle. Lifty noticed his attempt, and grinned, darkly. He wrenched the blunette away from the wall, throwing him onto the floor. Pressing the tip of his boot into his chest, Lifty glared down at him. "If you fight back, we'll kill you."

Splendid tensed up as the word "kill" registered. He was scared of dying- it had come with the fact that he was designed never to be killed. The fact that his powers could be stripped from him, as well as his life... He didn't like either of the two ideas. They made him feel defenseless and weak, the exact opposite of the hero he supposedly was.

"Ugh, now I have to bend over," Lifty rolled his eyes. "No wait. Splendid, stand up."

Splendid struggled to his knees, but his body gave out after that, leaving him on his knees. Lifty approached him, his hand tracing the outline of Splendid's jaw. He guided his face upwards, to stare at him as he cooed. "You look natural on your knees. I'm sure you get lots of practice with Flippy, huh?"

"Shut up," Splendid hissed, narrowing his eyes in venomous refusal to comply.

Lifty smiled, before kneeing him in the chest with all his force, and knocking the air right out of him. Splendid was left gasping as Lifty kneeled down in front of him. Shifty joined the two, encircling the superhero's body from behind. He placed a light kiss against the blue-haired teenager's neck as his brother began to take off his jacket.

Splendid's hand stopped the kleptomaniac in his tracks, holding his arms away from him as he tried to kick his legs.

Lifty leaned forward, pressing his knee into Splendid's thigh. "Stop struggling. Remember what we said?"

Splendid whimpered. He felt useless once again. But this time, he couldn't even protect himself. The list of people who could break his defenses was growing bigger.

Lifty cursed. "We're actually doing this."

"Are you surprised?" Shifty asked, amused. In the meantime, he pulled Splendid's shirt off, leaving him bare-chested as the twins began a back-and-forth conversation over his shoulder.

"He's a superhero."

"A weak superhero, if he can't even fight back."

"But... damn. I didn't think this would work..."

"Kryptonut's pretty useful, don't you think?"

Shifty grinned at his brother, who had just finished stripping their victim. "We're going to fuck you until you can't even stand..." Shifty whispered into his ear, a sultry tone creeping into his voice. z

Splendid winced at the threat, his voice reverting to an annoyed grunt as Lifty began to paw at his crotch. "Not even a little aroused, Splendid? Aww... you're no fun..." He commented, leaning down and running his tongue along Splendid's length.

"W-Why would I be aroused by any of this...?!" Splendid protested, squirming uncomfortably.

"Oh, you will," Shifty promised. "You should probably learn to love it, and quickly."

"Wha... stop..." Splendid whimpered, his thighs pressing together. Lifty spread his legs again, and this time, Shifty held them there. Splendid struggled, cursing and kicking his legs even harder as Lifty took in his entire cock sucking and stroking what he didn't feel like fitting into his mouth.

Splendid was beside himself. He didn't know whether to keep fighting for his pride, or to give in to the twins. As it was, Lifty's mouth around his rod was definitely stirring up some unwanted feelings in him. The warmth mixed with the pace and frenzied touches were too much to hold in. As much as he hated to admit it, it felt good.

"Bro..." Shifty said, admiringly. "Damn. Keep sucking. You're doing good."

Lifty hummed in appreciation. Splendid couldn't resist anymore. The light sounds that he managed to keep in were intensified, and he would've put a hand over his mouth, but his arms were still shoved behind his back. He grit his teeth to the keep the pleasured groans back.

"Ahhh...hhh..." Splendid gasped, his fists tightening. His eyes squeezed shut in shame. "D-Damn it..."

Lifty bobbed his head faster, stopping to only suck the tip of his cock for a while as he swirled his tongue around his head and brushed it over his slit. Splendid tilted his head back, moaning even louder.  
Just as he felt his release coming close, Splendid began his fight again, attempting to pull away from the twins' grip. Lifty only continued, flicking his tongue over his pole and resuming as if it didn't matter. Shifty, however, realized his condition and reached into his pocket.

"Came prepared," He said, smirking as he pulled out a metal cockring. He pulled apart the metal and reclipped it around his cock. Splendid immediately hissed in discomfort as he felt the cold metal close around his base. His orgasm ebbed away. Lifty stopped altogether.

"Spread his legs," Lifty said, moving closer on his knees. Shifty did as his brother asked, and Splendid made a squeaking sound in embarrassment. "S-Stop! D-D-Don't..."

"Here, let's switch up the position," The older twin murmured, rolling Splendid over until he was on his knees. "Splendid should be using his mouth, too."

Shifty slipped off his pants and boxers, releasing his erection from its confines. He pushed his cock up against Splendid's cheek, expectantly. "Come on, superhero," Shifty teased, grabbing a handful of his hair and shoving him down, forcing his dick into his mouth.

The blunette attempted to push away with his arms, only to have his upper body pinned down as he was made to suck Shifty off. It was mortifying. Every time he bucked his hips up or muttered words of encouragement, Splendid felt as if he was going to die of shame.

In the meantime, Lifty had become tired of watching their victim choke on his brother's rod, and he stuck a finger into his mouth. He took it out soon enough and placed it at Splendid's entrance. The superhero made a sound of distress, but Lifty persisted. His finger was pushed in all the way, leaving Splendid spluttering around Shifty's pole.

Shifty pushed him back onto his cock just as the second finger was added, without mercy. Then, just as quickly as he had put them in, Lifty began to thrust them into his hole, curving his fingers into a hook as he attempted to hit Splendid's sweet spot. Splendid whimpered in pain as the younger brother finger fucked him.

After a while of having switched up his angles, Lifty was rewarded with Splendid's pathetic sounds of displeasure being amped up to a low, groaning sound.

"There," He murmured to himself, beginning to only hit that area. Splendid's hips quivered, but no more of a reaction was lifted from him. Shifty kept a firm grip on him as he coerced the teenager into taking more of his cock into his mouth.

'It's too much,' Splendid thought, miserably. 'I can't do this anymore...'

But he did. He had to. Who knew what would happen to him if he disobeyed? Still, demanding his virginity was a bit pricey. He was beginning to wonder whether death was a better option.

His own erection, swelling from having been constrained for that long, distracted him from logic and geared his mind towards the more prominent issue- his need for release.

He could feel his mental walls crumbling as he clung to what little pride he had left. He would not beg for them. Would absolutely not give into his impending and surefooted future.

But if felt so good... Through the pain, Splendid could feel a deep sense of pleasure coursing through him, intensifying as Lifty hit his sensitive spot. He wanted more of that delicious sensation. But the only way to achieve his need was to do the unthinkable and beg for it.

And he wouldn't. That was... impossible...

He closed his eyes, rolling his hips against the younger twin in ecstasy, his mouth slipping off Shifty's cock as frantic moans dripped from his voice. His eyes were tightly shut, and he was struggling against collapse. "A-Ah...! Mm... more...! D-Do it harder!"

"Whoa, there," Shifty smirked as he looked at his brother.

Lift cooed, bending over and trailing a pattern of kisses over Splendid's shoulder blade. "Harder?"

Splendid could barely contain himself. Lifty was going faster, hitting his prostate on every thrust. What little energy he put into blowing Shifty was almost completely wasted. He could feel himself peaking, reaching that irresistible point of no return.

It only took a few more thrusts for Splendid to come completely unhinged. He let out a last moan as he came, spilling his syrupy, white cum all over the ground. He groaned, a shiver trailing through his body.

"You didn't finish here," Shifty reminded him, tilting his head as he pulled Splendid up, standing up and easing Splendid up onto his knees. He guided Splendid's face up to his cock, where he pressed his tip against Splendid's lips.

Once he managed to shove inside him, Shifty gripped his hair and began to thrust into his mouth, with no regard for Splendid's weak protest as he attempted to push him back. Lifty sat back and watched, grinning slyly.

Tears began to bubble up in Splendid's eyes. He couldn't believe that the twins were doing this to him. Well... Maybe they were just getting back at him. He had killed them, after all. Splendid still didn't see the point in being raped. It wasn't as if he would be emotionally scarred after this.

Oh, until Lifty pulled out his phone. The younger twin clicked picture after picture, walking around and leaning over for some different angles. Splendid put his hand out, attempting to block the camera, but then his arms were wrenched back and held against his back.

"Damn..." Shifty growled. "I'm close..."

Splendid's eyes widened as Shifty came. Salty, thick liquid poured into his mouth, and he began to choke. Shifty pulled out, and he leaned forward, gagging as he spit the semen out. And of course, the money shot had all been captured.

The cellphone began to blink red as it was put into record mode. Lifty grinned, setting the phone on top of the kryptonut chest as he moved towards the teenager on the ground.

"Come on, Splendid..." Shifty laughed darkly, flipping him over onto his back. He positioned his cock at Splendid's entrance. "We'll start now."

"No... don't..." Splendid whimpered, his tears tracing silvery trails into his skin.

Lifty moved over to Splendid's side, holding his arms above his head. "Do it," He said, grinning.

Shifty pushed into Splendid slowly, the tip forcing itself inside his tight, warm hole. Splendid squeaked in agony and bit his lip, drawing blood as Shifty entire length was enveloped inside him. He arched his back, his fingers tightening into fists as he tried to keep back a sound.

"You're so fucking tight," Shifty hissed, gripping his hips and pulling out all the way before slamming back into him. "So you and Flippy really haven't done this?"

"Surprise," Lifty sighed. "Flippy isn't really that type of person. You've been dating for what, two weeks? That's like, the French kissing stage."

"Two hours is the sex stage," Shifty argued.

"You're too quick, bro."

"Yeah? You're too romantic."

Splendid let out a loud gasp, a soft growl following it as his chest rose and fell. But while the twins were speaking, Shifty had slowed down to a reasonable pace for Splendid to adjust. But it still felt as if he was being torn apart. He relaxed, clenching his fists as Shifty thrust into him.

Finally, the twins seemed to have reached a stalemate, and Shifty began to regain his pace.

He fucked him harder, faster, pounding into him without much attention due to Splendid's body language. Splendid, in the meantime, could only arch his back and scream for him to stop. Lifty let go of his arms for a second, only to unzip his pants and take them off.

Shifty looked up at him, nodding at him. For the next 10 seconds, Shifty absolutely slammed the blunette, going harder than he ever had before. Splendid threw his head back, a distressed yelp escaping him. The green-haired kleptomaniac finally stopped completely, purring as he came inside the blunette.

He then pulled out. Splendid shivered as cum began to ooze out of him. Shifty switched positions with his brother right afterwards, not allowing him a second to rest. Lifty slipped off his tie, and carefully folded it over his pants, placing both to the side. Both Splendid and Shifty stared at him.

"What?" He asked. "I don't want them to get wrinkled."

"You're... special," Shifty commented.

"I know. You're so lucky," Lifty huffed.

The younger twin nudged Splendid over onto his knees, and Shifty immediately shoved his cock into Splendid's mouth, still hard after their previous session. Lifty pushed the tip of his rod into his entrance easily, and gradually worked the rest of his dick in, moving his hips only ever so slightly as he sank into Splendid's body.

Splendid took the lull in his torture to graze Shifty's member with his teeth, glaring at him resentfully. Shifty yanked his head up with a handful of his blue locks. "Keep your mouth in check," He said. "We can still kill you."

He pointed to the chest, but all Splendid could focus on was the phone, still recording them. Was it... really worth something like this?

Shifty sighed, taking his cock out of Splendid's mouth and pulling the superhero's body up, until he was straddling Lifty. The other twin leaned back. His older brother eyed him as he leaned in and kissed Splendid, slipping his tongue into his mouth. It was a one-sided fight. By the time Splendid noticed it, he was too busy maintaining his balance to participate.

Shifty stepped away, admiring their work. Splendid was, very technically, a hot mess. Cum was still dripping out of his hole. His face was flushed bright red, and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He stared at the ground with half-lidded eyes, his body covered in a light sheen. He made a pathetic mewling sound whenever Lifty bucked up into him. His dick was swollen, and precum was leaking from the tip.

"You're dripping everywhere..." Shifty commented, grinning as he gripped Splendid's member. "Does it feel that good?"

Splendid looked away, squeezing his eyes shut. Lifty was really, in all honesty, doing his best to be slow. But it took some self-restraint in order not to completely wreck the blunette.

Splendid winced as his prostate was struck. "Unh..."

Lifty nodded in assent as he began to switch his position again. His twin smirked, and got on his knees, taking off his shirt and tie as he threw them carelessly to the side along with his hat, getting onto his knees and spreading Splendid's thighs even more. "How does it feel, knowing that you're completely powerless?" He asked, softly.

Splendid closed his eyes, tears bubbling up yet again at the question. He turned his head, clenching his teeth as Lifty continued to thrust into him, unbearable amounts of pleasure compiling into an inclining feeling of climax. He was close, again.

Shifty chuckled. "Weak."

Lifty groaned, running a hand along Splendid's thigh. The superhero shuddered at the contact, but didn't do any sort of liberation. He simply accepted it. "I'm going to..." Lifty began, his voice strained.

Splendid winced yet again, as the younger twin pulled out. Splendid fell over onto his knees, completely exhausted. But a pair of hands yanked him up again. "Who said you were finished?" Shifty asked, cruelly. "You're not done until we tell you."

The hell continued. On and on, and on. Splendid couldn't count the amount of times he was coaxed to an orgasm, or the amount of times that he was made to scream one, or both of their names. He was limp throughout the various procedures, mainly tugged into different positions.

Again, and again, and again. It was Lifty pounding him from behind, and then all the sudden they switched, and it was then Shifty who was growling into his ear and promising him only more of the same. Splendid couldn't have cared less at that point. He was absolutely finished with caring.

By the time the twins finished, Splendid was almost unable to move. He layed on the ground in a fetal position, his eyes half-lidded as he breathed, quietly.

"Thanks for the clip, Superhero!" Shifty laughed, turning and walking away, his hands in the air, in congratulations.

Lifty picked up his phone, and tucked it into his pocket. Next came the chest. But instead of taking it, he smiled regretfully, and dropped it in front of Splendid, as if to show him. And indeed, that was the purpose.

While Splendid had suffered through more than he could bear... while the threat of death had been so close to him... while the twins held that ominous chest over his head...

It was empty. No sign of the glowing, green stone at all.

The final insult.


End file.
